Don't let go
by kellyQ
Summary: FINISHED and Revised! When Kouji finds out his best friend has a boyfriend oc , their friendship goes up in flames. TakuyaKitt oc and Takouji later chaps.
1. They Met

Don't let go

Chapter one: They met

By KellyQ

Takuya walked down the street, he decided to cut through the park. The park reminded him of the Digital-world. A smile slowly made its way to his face, but it didn't last long when he heard some shouting up ahead. Takuya picked up his pace to a run; he stopped dead when he saw some kids a little older than him throwing some stones at a little boy about his brother's age.

"Leave him alone!"

The other kids turned to see who it was. Dropping their stones the kids took off running, knowing better than going up against one of the popular kids in school. Once they were gone, Takuya bent down to see if the little boy was all right. He had deep gashes on the side of his head, bruises all over his body, and the boys clothes were torn in some places.

"Eithen! Where are you?" came a voice from their right.

Without thinking, Takuya shouted for the person to come. Footsteps reached Takuya's ears and he looked up. Standing before them was a red haired teen about Takuya's age. He had blonde streaks in his red hair, big blue puppy dog eyes, and a slim body. He wore a white shirt, and black pants with black shoes. Takuya had to admit that this boy was somewhat cute.

The red-haired teen towered over them before he dropped next to the boy Takuya saved. "Hey! Did you do this to Eithen?"

"No! Some kids were throwing rocks at him! We've got to get him to the hospital-" Takuya paused when Eithen moaned. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I-I'll be okay, just sore," Eithen reassured.

"Understandable. But where are your parents?" By now, Takuya was looking around. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

The red haired teen shrank slightly as he turned his head, shaking a little. He lowered his gaze to the pavement. Takuya got the feeling that the red haired teen was going to say something negative about his family.

"My foster parents are out of town … leaving my little brother and me at a friend of theirs … who's not always friendly - and a lot of the time, he's not at home."

Takuya was about so say something when his cell phone rang. The three jumped with shock. Takuya used his right hand to pull it out, and looked at the screen to see that it was Izumi. Getting ready for her yelling at the other end, he pressed a button and put it to his ear.

_**"Where are you?"**_ She yelled.

Takuya moved the phone away from his ear. He winced for a moment as he put his cell phone to his hip saying that he was going to have to excuse himself for a moment. The red-haired teen nodded his head, and bent down to scoop the injured boy in his arms. It took him a moment to realize that he had met one of the most popular kids in school: Takuya Kanbara! _When he comes back, I'm going to have to thank him for saving my little brother__! _

"Kitt?" The little boy spoke up, watching his older brother, with curiosity.

* * *

Takuya arrived at the indoor roller rink five minutes later. The atmosphere in the main room was high, and it was a crowd with 67 people. The middle of the floor was made out of citer wood. The two feet high wall separated the main floor and the rest of the rink. Takuya dashed inside see his friends waiting for him and Izumi taping her foot.

"Well? What took you so long?" She huffed.

"Sorry ... but I helped this guy with his little brother to the hospital since some kids threw stones at him." Takuya wanted to say that the kid he just met was cute but decided not to include that. He just wanted to have some fun with his friends as they raced around the rink. Kouji glanced at Takuya as they raced each other and smiled. He was going to have a talk and get to spend more time with Takuya.

The one thing that no one was aware of was that Takuya was thinking about the teen he met. _I hope that he goes to the same school I do! _He thought, walking home later that night. Takuya found him during lunch the next day and was happy at first, but when he got closer, Takuya was confused why his _new friend _looked depressed.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

* * *

Kouji stood outside of the main doors to the front of the school. He frowned and looked at his watch, wondering where Takuya was. Making up his mind, he walked into the lunchroom and stopped dead to see Takuya sitting with some unknown kids. Takuya was hugging some red-haired teen that happened to be more attractive. Then Kouji, with his hot-tempered way, he walked over to the table with eyes clouded over with confusion. Kids picked up on the vibes, and some tried to ignore the intense ora that radiated off Kouji's body as he waited for a moment to see if he was going to get someone's attention.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Kouji finally spoke up, clearing his throat.

Takuya pulled away and turned his head to see his best friend standing there not looking very happy. Takuya's eyes to widened somewhat; he had forgotten all about that he was going to Kouji's house and hang out for the weekend.

"Kouji! Oh god - I'm so sorry - I totally forgot all about meeting up with you!" Takuya panicked slightly then turned his attention back to his new friend with an apologetic look, "I gotta go but I'll give you a call, okay?"

Kitt nodded his head as he let go of Takuya and watched him walk away with Kouji. The two made their way out of the school grounds.

"So. Who was that you were hugging?" Kouji finally asked.

The whole way to Kouji's house, the two hadn't said a thing and the vibes went from okay to the way it used to be when they were in the Digital-world.

"I was just trying to comfort him. His name's Kitt," Takuya said. He was offended, and he wasn't looking at Kouji's direction.

Why was Kouji all of sudden getting paranoid? All he was trying to do was comfort his new friend.

To Be Continued...


	2. Three weeks later

Don't let go

Chapter Two: Three weeks later

By KellyQ

"Takuya! Takuya!"

Three weeks had past after Takuya met Kitt, and the two started to become close friend. Kitt ran down the street when he saw Takuya Kouji ahead of him. Takuya turned around and smiled when he saw his new friend running up. Kouji saw a warm glow in Takuya's eyes and something inside him started too click. As much as Kouji tried to push the feeling down, it didn't go away.

Kitt gave Takuya high-five as his cheerful voice brought Kouji out of his thoughts. "Great news, my little brother is going to be all right!"

"That's great, Kitt!" Takuya beamed, "Kouji and I were going to go met my other friends at the roller-rink. Wanna come?"

"I'd love too-" Kitt paused when he noticed a flicker in Kouji's eyes and quickly added, "That is - if - Kouji doesn't mind."

"I don't think he will," Takuya said before Kouji even say anything.

_Oh, but I do mind_, Kouji thought watching them talk, laugh and completely ignore Kouji as he followed them to the roller rink. The feeling in his gut was growing every passing moment as he watched Takuya and Kitt interact with each other. They raced each other, told jokes, and shared some food. Izumi watched the two with a mischievous grin on her face. Making up her mind, she rolled up putting her arms around the two.

"So, have you two exchanged numbers yet?"

"Just yesterday," Kitt piped up.

Kouji couldn't take this anymore and rolled off the floor. He made his way to an empty bench and started to take off his skates. He plucked them off the floor and walked over to the locker to grab his gem bag. Kitt was the first to see Kouji getting ready to leave. Takuya rolled off the floor with a confused look on his face. The others did the same, wondering what had gotten into Kouji.

"Where ya goin' buddy?" Takuya asked, confused.

Kouji's expression changed to irritation. He didn't look up at his friends as he got up, turned and walked toward the front door. "Home."

"I'll walk you home," Kouichi offered, opening his locker too grabbed his stuff and follow his twin.

Izumi and the others watched the twins walk out. Kouji didn't say anything the whole way home. Kouichi watched closely to see that there was something bugging his twin brother.

"Kouji, are you okay?" Kouichi finally asked.

"Fine," Kouji huffed, slamming his hands in his pockets looking the other way.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with Takuya spending the whole time with that Kitt person?"

Kouji stopped dead in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat. "Look, I didn't say that you had to walk me home you know."

Kouichi watched with a worried look on his face. He knew that it had to do something with Takuya spending a lot of time with Kitt. Kouichi guessed Takuya was going to pick Kitt instead of Kouji. Kouichi frowned; he was not going to let his brother's friendship with Takuya get smothered.

Takuya came into his bedroom and closed the door. He walked over to his bed let the strap to his duffle bag slid off his shoulder. He lay down stared at the ceiling. Takuya couldn't quite place it, but Kouji was acting different during the outing, like He was at the start of their adventures in the Digital-world. Then it occurred to him. He was spending a lot of time Kitt and not with his best friend. Takuya was going to have to call Kouji and apologize for ignoring him during the outing.

He reached for his phone that was on the nightstand when it rang. Taking snatched it, held it to his face, and looked at the screen to see that it was Kitt. With a smile, Takuya pressed the on button and put it to his ear.

"Hey, Kitt, What's up?"

_**"Just calling to see if everything is all right.**_ _**I felt like it was my fault that Kouji left-" **_Kitt apologized.

"I wouldn't worry about. I was the one who invited you and I was just about to call him to see what's up with him," Takuya said casually, stretching his left arm over his head.

_**"Sounds good, bye."**_

"Bye." _He's_ _soo sweet, _Takuya thought with a soft smile on his face as pressed. He few buttons on his phone and pressed another one. He put the phone to his ear and waited-after the third ring, Kouji answered.

_**"What?"**_

"I wanted to call and apologize for ignoring you. Kitt even called saying that he felt bad for making you leave."

Stunned silence hung in the air. "_**Apology granted-" **_Kouji finally spoke up in a hushed tone.

"That's good. I thought I did something wrong."

_Yea - you hanging around Kitt, _Kouji thought_. __**"You just caught me in a bad mood." **_

"If you say so," Takuya shrugged. He knew that it was lie, he was going to let it slide just this once. "Listen, I need to go and call Kitt back. So you tomorrow. Bye."

Kouji hung up before Takuya realized it.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Realizations

Don't let go

Chapter Three: Realizations

By KellyQ

Kouichi walked toward his brother's house with his duffel bag full of swimming gear. Kouichi was looking forward to spending time with his brother and his friends. He knocked on the door and the first thing he heard was Wolf's barking. The door burst opened and a German shepherd dog flew out and jumped on Kouichi, licking his face.

"Bad dog," Mr. Minamoto said angrily pulling the dog off his startled son and added, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Kouichi said getting to his feet as Kouji walked up with a duffel bag strap over his shoulder, "ready to go, brother?"

"Yep."

* * *

The outdoor pool was crowd. Kids splashed, people sat around or jumped off the diving board. Among the kids were Kitt and Takuya, teaching Eithen how to swim.

"Not too much longer, and you'll be able to jump off the diving-board!" Takuya grinned, helping Eithen to the shallow part of the pool.

"Don't encourage him, Takuya," Kitt insisted, following Takuya and his little brother. He hit his friend on the shoulder, "or he'll do it."

"What's the matter? Afraid he'll become a pro-better then-"

Before Takuya could finish, some water was slashed right into his face. He couldn't help but grin as he splashed water Kitt's way. The two laughed, not even realizing that Eithen climbed out to get something to eat.

Takuya was the last to splash water when Kitt went under. The brunette looked in the water to see where he was going to come up. Takuya waited for a moment, and after a second, he turned around just as Kitt came up to realize their faces where inches apart.

Kouji and his twin walked in and the first thing they saw was Kitt coming out of the water, inches away from Takuya. Kouji saw passion between them. Kouichi cleared his throat to get Kitt and Takuya to realize the position they were in.

* * *

Kitt looked over where Kouji was sitting, and not once all day had Kouji come to play with him and Takuya. He found it a bit odd that Kouji didn't want to hang around Takuya all that much anymore, and it started to worry him. Kitt knew that their relationship wasn't really any of his business but he really didn't want them not to be friends anymore. From what his foster parents told him, best friends were a rare thing to come by.

Takuya really wanted Kouji to join him and Kitt, but after a half an hour, the brunette couldn't take it anymore. He got out of the pool and walked over. Kitt got out of the pool too and walked up to help get Kouji into the water.

"Why don't you join us, Kouji?" Takuya asked.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh come on," Takuya insisted taking hold of Kouji by the arm and added, "you love the water!"

Takuya pulled Kouji up with some help from Kitt. Kouji tried to pull free saying repeatedly that he didn't want to go in. Finally, Kouji pulled free and simultaneously pushed Takuya in the pool. Realization sank in Kouji after Kitt went in after Takuya. He pushed his best friend in the pool! Half of everyone saw what happened including Kouichi, who was quit shocked that Kouji would do that.

Kouji turned and ran out of the pool area as fast as he could go, forgetting his stuff. Kouichi snapped out of his thoughts, and went to the end of the pool, dropped to his hands knees, looking frantic. Kitt, just at that moment came to the surface holding Takuya whom was gasping for air.

"Takuya are you all right?" Kitt asked, helping a nodding Takuya out along with Kouichi.

"That's good," Kouichi said, getting to his feet. "I'll go find my brother and find out what's up…he really had no right to do that." Kouichi turned went to where Kouji left his stuff, and grabbed his brother's things.

* * *

Kouichi found his twin brother walking toward the bus stop. "Kouji... hold up!" He called out, catching up.

"What?" Kouji snapped as he whirled around then fell silent when he saw his brother's worried look. By now, the two were waiting for the bus.

"Are you all right … I mean … what happened to you back there?" Kouichi asked, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I...I really don't know..." Kouji whispered, looking away.

Kouichi studied his brother, and he could tell that Kouji was still having a hard time adjusting to the fact that things was starting to change.

* * *

Kitt's foster parents brought Takuya home after what Kouji did. When they got there, no one was home so they stayed for a while until Kitt's foster parents felt that Takuya was alright. Takuya shrugged it off and walked to his room to take a shower. Kitt however, wasn't convinced that Takuya was all right, he was going stay behind until he was convinced.

"Will do." Kitt teased as he did a fake salute.

* * *

Takuya woke up some time later feeling a body and arms around him. He turned his head to come face to face with Kitt, and his arm was around his waist**.** Takuya blinked a few time and blushed. His nervousness decreased when he realized that he had to go to the bathroom. He started to move Kitt's arms from his waist but failed when Kitt tightened his arms around him.

"Kitt," Takuya whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you can wake up now."

Kitt slowly opened his eyes and realized that he had his own arms around Takuya. He pulled away and turned his head, not making eye contact. "Sorry..."

Takuya frond, and placed his hand on Kitt's shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry. That was nice of you to take care of me."

Kitt sighed nodded his head, gazing at nothing particular. Takuya got out of bed and went to the bathroom, and when he was done, he came back to see that Kitt still looked troubled.

"Now what's wrong?" Takuya asked, sitting next to his friend.

"I shouldn't have held you the way I did-" Kitt mumbled, bring his knees to his torso.

Takuya frond again with confusion. "You were just trying to help like a friend would."

"Thanks … but what about Kouji? I mean - he tried to hurt you."

"I don't think he meant to do it on purpose, Kitt," Takuya said lying back down, "I should've paid attention, that's all."

"He's lucky to have you as a best friend," Kitt responded laying back down, "I wish I had friends like that."

"Hey! What about me?" Takuya pointed out, shifting so that he was lying on his side. "I think of you as my friend."

Kitt shifted so that he was in the same position. They stared at each until Kitt leaned in and kissed Takuya softly. He was surprised at first, but after his shock, he kissed back.

To Be continued ...


	4. Secrets

Don't let go

Chapter 4: Secrets

By KellyQ

Kouichi walked through the park, looking for someone, more perhaps an angel. That's what he always thought when he saw Izumi. He was going to meet up with her at the park; a place he thought was the perfect spot to announce he felt. He smiled as he looked around to see other people walking around or couples sitting with each other. Kouichi turned his head and his eyes widened somewhat: There sitting under a tree were Takuya and Kitt. Takuya was resting against him.

Kouichi flared up slightly as he walked up to the two. _Calm yourself, _Kouichi thought, breathing in and out. The breathing helped despite the fact that he would rather take hold of Kitt by the collar and punch him for stealing Kouji's friend.

"Hi ... you two," He said walking closer.

Kitt opened one eye and smiled slightly. "Not so loud, Takuya is resting."

"It's okay. I'm awake." Takuya shifted so that he was sitting up and added, "so, what's up?"

"I'm here to meet up with Izumi," He said quickly. Kouichi quickly turned and walked on; if he stood there any longer, he would take hold of Takuya by the arm and drag him to Kouji so that they could be together.

* * *

Izumi arrived at the park five minutes later to find Kouichi sitting on a park bench. Once she got closer, she noticed that Kouichi looked a little depressed about something. Izumi didn't say anything as she sat silently next to him.

"Uh...Kouichi...are you all right?" Izumi finally asked, after a moment of intense silence.

Kouichi rubbed the side of his scalp harshly. "I just don't get it!"

Kitt opened one eye when he heard Kouichi. He watched Kouichi and Izumi get up and walk further into the park. Kitt shrugged it off and rested his head on top of Takuya's. They stayed like that until Kitt felt his boyfriend shiver. "Takuya, you can use my coat if you're cold."

"Thanks, Kitt," Takuya mumbled, shifting so that he was sitting up as Kitt shook his jacket off and draped it over Takuya's shoulders, "I was a little cold."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Kouichi said looking slightly flushed. The two had walked silently through the park. "This was not how I wanted to met up with you."

Izumi was silent for a moment, letting Kouichi sigh. She could feel that something had happened; it was obvious, so she finally asked him about it. "What's going on?"

"I just don't know what to do," Kouichi finally said, as he slumped a little. "I just wish my brother would come out."

Izumi frond. "Come out?" she repeated, confused. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming to soccer practice with me and to the park after that," Takuya said standing in front of his house. After they spent a few more minutes at the park, Kitt decided to walk Takuya home.

"Sure, but I don't understand why Kouji didn't want to see you're soccer practice."

"I wouldn't worry about. I'm sure that he couldn't come because he was busy."

Kitt stood there, wondering how Takuya could blow off that Kouji could be lying about that he had plans already.

"Anyways," Takuya said snapping Kitt out of his thoughts, "thanks for everything."

Kitt sighed, leaned in and kissed Takuya on the cheek before he turned and made his way home.

* * *

Izumi blinked a few times. "Kitt and Takuya are going out … when did this happen?"

Kouichi let out a soft whimper as his eyes shifted to the right. "I...I saw them at the park in each other's arms-"

Izumi frond with confusion. "What's wrong that? We should be happy that Takuya found someone - boy or girl - right?"

"It's not that I have a problem with Takuya being gay," Kouichi murmured rubbing his arm, "...it's...just that Kouji...likes Takuya too - if he...finds out that Takuya is going out with someone else he'll be heartbroken."

"That is a problem … I would feel that way too, if the person I have a crush on was going out with someone else." Izumi stated.

_Boy, Kouichi is really taking this hard, _Izumi thought as she silently sat next to him. She really wanted to comfort him, take his pain away. Reaching out slowly, Izumi put her hand on top of Kouichi's and clutched it tightly.

Kouichi blushed a little. "Thanks for hearing me out. I wasn't quite sure who to turn to."

"Sure. What are best friends for-" Izumi paused when she saw his expression change somewhat, as the word best friend echoed through his mind. The pain went deeper when Kouichi heard that. He really wanted to be more than that with Izumi. He wanted her to know that she was cute and most attractive then some of the other girls he had ever seen.

"That's the reason I called you to talk to you about-" Kouichi paused before he continued as he looked into her eyes, "the reason I called - is to-tell you something important-I like you Izumi-more than just a friend-"

Izumi gasped. "Y-you love …me?"

Kouichi pulled his hand away as he got up. Before he could turn around, Izumi quickly got up and leaned in to kiss Kouichi gently on the lips. At first, Kouichi was shocked by her response. Once he figured out that she returned his feelings, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Pain and Anger

Don't Let Go

Chapter Five: Pain & Anger

By Kellyq

Something had to done with Kouji and Takuya. They were starting to argue, and spend less time with each other. It caused a lot of unrest and concern with everyone, but none more so than with Kitt and Kouichi. The two were worried that something bad would come out of this, or one would walk away broken.

Kitt wanted to talk to Kouji, and tell him what he was doing to Takuya was hurting. He just got the same treatment as the brunette, Takuya did: being ignored. Kitt's anger started to come to the surface. _That's it, _he thought walking up to Kouji's locker where he was standing. Kitt took hold of the locker door and slammed it shut, startling the people around them.

"This has got to stop, Kouji! Takuya-"

Kouji gave Kitt a cold glare and started to walk away when he started to share how Takuya felt. Kouji didn't get very far; Kitt took a hold of Kouji's shoulder and spun him around. He was a bit shocked, as he was slammed into the locker.

"Takuya and I are tired of your bitchy behavior! Besides Takuya has done nothing to deserve it!"

_Not telling me that he was going out with you, that's why! _Kouji thought glaring at Kitt. "Maybe I don't want to be his friend!"

Kitt nearly choked, as his eyes widened and his body flinched. "How … how can you say that? How can you be so cruel to your best friend?"

Kouji laughed bitterly. "You mean 'was my best friend'. I don't need him. I don't need anyone."

Kitt pulled Kouji away from the locker and slammed him against it again. "Of course you need him! Friends need each other!"

Out of Kitt's blind anger, he was ready to strike Kouji but Kouichi and Izumi pulled the two boys away from each other. Kitt knew right then, that he was in trouble.

"What's wrong with you two?" Izumi asked, confused.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kouji huffed.

"Why are you accusing me?" Kitt asked angrily trying to pull out of Kouichi's tight grasp.

"Everything was fine before you poked your nose in!" Kouji pointed out.

"Stop it!"

They turned to see Takuya standing there with pure anger, shock, and pain. Kitt looked away with shame in his eyes. Kouji's heart skipped a beat, praying silently that Takuya didn't hear their conversation.

"I don't understand you Kouji! What caused you to hate Kitt, and especially me? What have I done to make you hate me so much, that you just don't want to be my friend anymore?"

Kouji pulled out of Izumi's grip and started to walk away. Pure anger shot through Takuya, as he went after his friend. He was going to get answers. Takuya reached out and took ahold of Kouji and he turned him around and got a good hold of his shirts collar.

"Don't you dare walk out on me when I'm talking to you, Minamoto! I'm tired of being treated like trash, and if you didn't want to be my friend you should've said it right to my face not Kitt's!"

The bell had rung a few moments before they had started their argument, leaving the hallway empty. Takuya let Kouji go and walked past him. The brunette didn't get very far, before Kouji spoke: "You _really_ want to know?"

Takuya quickly turned around. The way Kouji had spoken sent a chill down his spine. The dark-haired boy still had his back turned. "Kitt stole you away from me, that's why."

"That explains a whole lot!"

Kouji growled as he spun around with great frustration in his eyes. "You don't get it do you-!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Came a voice that happened to belong to a teacher.

* * *

**Everything was fine before you poked your nose in!** Those words echoed in Kitt's ears. He was now in his room, sitting on his bed. Kitt's room was neat and tidy. His desk was to the right, the dresser next to it. His bed was on the left. He sighed, and looked out the window. He never felt this way and it was his fault.

He was so deep thought that he didn't even hear a knocking sound coming from the other side of the door.

"Kitt?"

The red-haired boy jumped a little, and turned to see that his foster dad enter his room. The man walked up with concern on his face and sat next to Kitt. "Are you all right?"

"Just thinking…Dad, do you think two friends have problems when a third person comes along?"

Kitt's foster dad sighed. "Kitt you need to stop worrying that it's your fault with what's going on with Takuya and Kouji."

"I just can't help it!" Kitt yelled slightly getting to his feet, "Kouji is hurting Takuya's feelings and ever sense the two of us have gotten together he's-"

Kitt stopped as realization sank into his brain. **Everything was fine before you poked your nose**! He had seen how the two would react toward each other, especially when it came down to Kouji. Kitt knew that nobody messed with Kouji, especially when it came to people messing around with Takuya.

Kitt did remember a couple of times at school that Takuya got beat up a few times and Kouji was there to defend him. The dark-haired would often take most of the beating.

Now Kitt understood. Kouji liked Takuya more just a friendship type way. Kitt cared about Takuya just as much.

"Kitt…the reason why I came in is to tell you…that we're moving."

To Be Continued...


	6. Patch Work?: Part One

Don't let Go

Chapter Six: Patch Work  
Part One

By KellyQ

The words hit Takuya hard. He avoided Kouji the rest of the day, and when he got home, Takuya rushed to his room and stayed there. He had never thought that Kouji world say something like that. The one thing that kept on playing repeatedly in his head was _********__Kitt stole you away from me_ , that's way!Takuya didn't get very far from his thought when there was a knock on the other side of the door. Takuya didn't respond right away, and the door opened and Izumi popped her head in with concern in her green eyes.

"Takuya..." The blonde-haired girl sat next to Takuya and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Takuya, are you alright?"

"I...I don't know. I just wish I knew what it was that I'm doing wrong. Do you think that the reason Kouji is upset is because I'm gay, and that's why he stopped wanting to be my friend- I mean, it hurt when he said that he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

Izumi wanted to tell Takuya everything, but she knew that it was going to create only more damage than good. The blonde-haired girl put her hand on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry that Kouji's being a jerk toward you. He really has no right. He should support you-"

"He never did though," Takuya said bringing his knees to his chest, "it was almost like he figured it out on his own-"

"Why not tell him that it's hurting you, and you still want to be his friend?"

Takuya lifted his head and looked toward Izumi. "Would you come with me?"

* * *

The two arrived at the Minamoto's house. Takuya raised a shaky hand and knocked. At first, there was no reply; he knocked again and the door opened and it was Satomi Minamoto, Kouji's stepmom. She looked shocked and happy.

"Izumi. Takuya. What brings you here?"

_**"Mom! Whoever it is, tell them to go away!"**_came Kouji's voice from the living room.

"But Kouji," Mrs. Minamoto called over her shoulder, turning her head toward her son, "your friends are here!" A sound of footsteps reached their ears, and Takuya winced when he heard the door to Kouji's room slam. "Sorry. The best time to come back is when Kouji's in a better mood."

Izumi and Takuya nodded their heads as Mrs. Minamoto closed the door softly. _This is worse than I thought, _Izumi though. She sighed and turned to see Takuya shaking. "Takuya … are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm alright."

"Come on. Let's go to Kouichi's. Maybe he can help," Izumi suggested, taking Takuya by the wrist and dragging him to the bus stop.

* * *

Kouichi opened the door after the third knock, to see Izumi and Takuya. Kouichi blinked when he noticed that Takuya looked depressed and out of it. Izumi stepped up and leaned in. "I think he's still rattled from what happened at school," she whispered.

Kouichi nodded his head and stepped to the side to let them in. The two walked into the living room as Kouichi went to the kitchen to make hot cocoa.

* * *

Mrs. Minamoto walked upstairs and made her way to her son's room. She stopped outside the door and knocked, when Mrs. Minamoto didn't get a reply, she opened the door to find her son playing softly on his blue guitar. She stood there until Kouji looked up.

"What?"

Kouji's stepmother sighed walked up, sitting down next her son. "I may not know what's going on, but I can tell Takuya needed a friend-"

"You don't know the half of it-" Kouji cute in, turning his head.

Satomi looked closer at her son to see a lot of pain in his eyes. She put her arm around him. "You should talk to your friends, especially Takuya. He is your best friend."

"_Was_ my best friend, we're not friends anymore."

* * *

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I think I'm going back home." Takuya put the half-cup of hot cocoa down on the table.

Kouichi got up at the same time Takuya did, walked to him and wrapped his arms around the brunette from behind. "Please don't give up on my brother; he really cares about you more than you know."

Takuya lowered his gaze so that they couldn't his eyes. Now everything made more sense. Kouji was jealous and hurt from the whole ordeal. Takuya was about to open his mouth when his cell phone rang. Kouichi pulled away and Takuya pulled it out. He looked at the screen; Kouichi also looked and saw that it was Kitt.

Takuya flipped it opened and put it to his ear. "Hi. Oh, nothing's wrong. Meet you at the park? Sure. I'll be there."

Izumi got up from where she was sitting and followed Takuya out the door. Kouichi walked into after he heard the door close with only one thing in mind: He was going to help Kouji and Takuya get back together!

* * *

Kitt sat on the bench looking really flushed and tensed. He really wanted someone to hold on to - a shoulder to cry on. First - Kouji thinking that he stole Takuya, and now he was moving. Kitt let out a mournful sigh when movement caught his eye. He looked up to see Takuya walking towards him, looking closer Kitt noticed that the brunette looked flushed too. He doesn't know does he? Kitt thought. There's no way that he knows already.

"Kitt, are you okay?" Takuya asked, pulling the other boy into a gentle embrace.

"I am now, but Takuya …" Kitt sighed pulling out of his embrace, "I have something to tell you-I'm moving..."

To Be Continued...


	7. Patch Work?: Part Two

Don't Let Go

Chapter Seven: Patch Work:  
Part Two

By KellyQ

"I'm...moving."

"M-moving? Why?" Takuya uttered, shocked.

Kitt chewed on his lower lip. How was he going to tell Takuya everything, without making it seem that he was trying to break up with him because of the moving? Including the fact, that Kitt thought it would be best and help Takuya win Kouji back before he left for the U.S.

"My foster parents got offered a job in the U.S... I don't want to go... and I don't want to hurt you either..."

Takuya frowned, feeling stabbed in the heart. "Will you just come out and say it?" he insisted, wanting Kitt to just say that they might have to break up.

"Come on, Takuya..." Kitt begged hugging his friend who didn't respond back, "I know you've been hurt and it's the last thing I want to do … I mean, I feel bad enough that I caused you and Kouji are not friends and I'll do anything just to help-"

Kitt was now in tears before he continued. He didn't want things to end ugly. He didn't want to feel like the bad guy; he really wanted things to be just like they were before he came into the picture. Even if it meant losing a person he cared about to someone else.

"I don't like it any more than you do with what's going on, but I want to help...and as much as I hate admitting it, you two shouldn't stop being friends."

Kitt paused when he felt Takuya stiffen and gasp. His expression changed to kindness as he finally hugged Kitt. "Thanks. But I don't really think that there's not much you, or anyone else can do."

Kitt looked into Takuya's eyes to see a lot of emotion, but Kitt know better than to believe that there was nothing to be done about Takuya's situation. The rain started to come down into little raindrops, as the red haired boy tried to formulate a plan to get Kouji and Takuya to be friends again.

* * *

"We'll think of something Kouichi."

The two were sitting on the couch, trying to come up with something that would help their two friends, and it was really starting to frustrate Kouichi. Izumi looked sadly at her boyfriend, and she was about to open her mouth when there was a knock at the front door. Kouich got up and walked to the door asking whom it was.

_**"It's me Kitt."**_

Izumi rose to her feet and walked to the door too. "What do you want?" she asked politely.

_**"I need your help-"**_

"On what?" Izumi asked, trying to sound polite as she could.

_**"I'm moving, and before I go, I need help trying to get Kouji and Takuya to be friends again!"**_

Kouichi and Izumi looked at each other for a moment, shocked. Kitt was moving and he wanted to help? Izumi opened the door.

* * *

Takuya stopped at Kouji's house staring at it, hoping that Kouji would just walk out. He wanted to talk to someone, and that someone was not his best friend anymore. With a mournful sigh, Takuya started to walk. He didn't get very far when he saw Kouji walking up with Wolf.

The big dog pulled so hard, that it caused Kouji to fall forward really hard into the pavement. A dull pain shot through the dark haired boys shoulder, including everything else that had hit the pavement. Takuya ran past Wolf, who turned to look at the brunette by Kouji's side.

"Kouji, are you alright?"

* * *

"Thanks for letting me in."

The three walked into living room and sat down. Kouichi sat on the couch next to his girlfriend while Kitt sat on the chair. Izumi looked at the red-haired boy closely to see that he looked somewhat lost.

"I know you're mad, and I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would cause so much damage," Kitt started, "and I want things to go back to normal. Will you guys help me get Kouji and Takuya to be friends?"

Kouichi and Izumi looked at each other again.

* * *

The two had walked into the house, and Wolf walked over to his food and water, while Takuya helped Kouji sit on the couch. The brunette walked into the kitchen to get the first-aid kit. He came back a moment later, to see Kouji deep pull his jacket off and rub his shoulder. Takuya saw that Kouji's elbow looked bruised.

Takuya sat next to Kouji and reached out to help but Kouji pulled his arm out Takuya's reach. "I can do it myself … I don't need you!" Takuya's expression didn't change as he looked into Kouji's eyes to see pain and longing.

"Of course we need each other!" Takuya insisted taking a firm grip of Kouji's arm. "Why do you think the others gave us support when we fought Cherubimon and the Royal Knights? They had faith in us, even Ophanimon knew that we could save the world, because we both believed in one thing, and that was to bring peace to the world!"

Kouji stared at the brunette to see a lot emotion in his eyes as well. Kouji turned his body slightly as his face turned dark. Uncomfortable silence grew between them, only to hear the sound of Wolf eating.

"Takuya," Kouji finally spoke up, "why do you still want to be my friend-"

"Despite what has been going on, I still care about you, even though you don't like me for being how I am," Takuya answered softly.

Kouji frowned. "Takuya!" Kouji said as he turned to look at his friend, "How dare you say that!"

Takuya flinched, but he quickly recovered from his shock and he frowned. "But I thought-!"

Before Takuya could finish, Kouji pulled the brunette close. "I was jealous because I liked you too...and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was just so upset that I wasn't thinking."

Takuya nuzzled his face in Kouji shoulder snuggling further in the dark-haired boy. Kouji rested his chin on Takuya's own shoulder, and closed his eyes enjoying the moment. The one thing he didn't realize was that Takuya had fallen asleep.

To Be Continued...


	8. Can Friendship Heal?

Don't Let Go

Chapter Eight: Can friendship heal?

By KellyQ

Takuya slowly opened his eyes to realize that he was lying horizontally on the couch. His head was resting half on Kouji's legs. The brunette sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked down to see that the cover over him was Kouji's windbreaker. Takuya turned to see that the dark-haired boy had fallen sleeping with his head slightly back and arms to the side. _Man, what an awful way to take a nap, _Takuya thought. He reached out to touch Kouji's shoulder but ended up brushing his hand along the dark haired boy's cheek instead.

The soft touch woke Kouji, and the first thing he felt was a sore neck. "Oh...my...neck."

"I'll get you some Advil, and then I'd better get going home." Takuya got to his feet and took a step, but Kouji grabbed his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see Kouji giving his friend a polygenic look.

"I'm sorry, Takuya. I didn't mean to go as far as I did!"

"I forgive you. And thank you for being honest with me."

Kouji straightened up and let go of Takuya's arm. "Yea but I hurt you. You should be the one who should hate me."

Takuya turned and pulled his friend close. "Kouji. All I wanted was for you to be there and be my friend, and that's who I have right now. So how about I give you a back rub?"

"Well, I guess you can do that."

Takuya let his friend go. The first thing Kouji did, was let his hair out, pulled it all to the side, and sat down. Takuya sat down too and started to nervously rub Kouji's neck. _He has soft skin_, Takuya thought running his index finger and thumb on each side of Kouji's neck.

"Hmmm. That feels good." Kouji moaned feeling Takuya's hands working there way down his neck to his shoulder that Wolf had pulled on. The brunette smiled and started work down his Kouji's back.

"How about you lay down?" Takuya suggested.

"Okay."

Takuya got up as Kouji flicked his long hair back. The brunette starred in awe at how long Kouji's hair was. "I...I never thought...that..."

Kouji turned to face the blushing brunette. "That my hair is longer than you thought?" Kouji finished seeing the blush clearly showing on Takuya's face.

_He's_ _so cute_, Kouji thought, _if only he was mine_. By now their eyes were locked together, and they both leaned closer their lips meeting. _He does love me_, Takuya thought feeling how Kouji was kissing him. A single tear came down Takuya's face and he pulled away.

Realization sank in for Kouji. He'd just kissed his best friend, who was already taken. He pulled away too, looking the other way.

* * *

"I don't think my brother will go for that." Kouichi said, after Kitt suggested that they play matchmaker.

The three were sitting in the living room, talking for the past hour.

"There's got to be something we can do! I mean - It's my fault that Kouji and Takuya are enemies!"

"It's not that they're enemies, Kitt-"

"Kouichi," Izumi cut in, facing him. "Can I talk to you in private?"

The dark-haired boy turned to see a familiar glint in Izumi's eyes. The two got up, and walked into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Kouichi, I don't think it's best that Kitt knows the real reason, he feels bad enough already," Izumi started, facing her boyfriend.

"I know, I just don't think it's fair that things have to be this way for my brother."

Izumi leaned closer and kissed her boyfriend. "We'll think of something."

Kouichi opened his mouth when the front door closed. The two walked into the living room, to see that Kitt was gone. Izumi and Kouichi look at each other with worry.

* * *

_Why_, Kitt thought, _why does everyone think that they have to protect my feelings_? He drew back his leg and kicked a small rock to the middle of the road as he walked by. _I'm_ _not that blind...am I_? Once he made it across the street, he stopped and looked at the sky. _Was that the real reason why Kouji acted the way he did_? _Kouji_ _should've punished me - not Takuya! I'm the one who asked him out_.

* * *

Takuya sat down next Kouji, who shifted the other direction, trying to avoid the brunette's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Takuya uttered, shocked.

Kouji lowered his head as his expression changed to grief. That was a good question. Why didn't he say anything indeed? The answer was simple:

"Kitt asked you out first, that's why."

To Be Continued...


	9. The way it was before

Don't let Go

Chapter Nine: The way it was before

By Kellyq

"Kitt asked you out first, that's why," Kouji answered finally looking back at Takuya.

"We - we broke up." He finally said.

Kouji frown as he felt his heart skip a beat. It took a lot of will power for the dark-haired boy not to show his true emotion about the whole thing, since he knew that Takuya understood half of it. "I thought you two loved each other," Kouji pointed out.

"He's moving to the U.S by next week and I really don't want him to go, even though he has no choice..." Takuya explained, looking down.

Kouji sighed. For the very first time, he knew how Kitt felt from going from one place to another. The dark-haired boy placed a hand on Tauya's shoulder and the brunette to look back at Kouji. "I know what it's like to move just as you start to make friends and move again. It happened to me a lot. It happened so often that I didn't want to make friends because I knew that there was no reason to make them," Kouji explained. "It wasn't until I met you and the other when I realized that having friends and keeping them is important-"

Takuya smiled and took Kouji's hand that was on his shoulder and placed it on his chest that was over his heart. "Of course you're important. You're important to _me_. When we first met, I had a feeling there was something special about you..."

"Special...?" Kouji whispered as Takuya moved his hand away from his chest to the dark haired boy's cheek; he leaned closer and gave Kouji a kiss.

"Special," Takuya whispered. "And I'm sorry it took me this long for me to know where my heart is."

* * *

The next day Kitt walked down the school hallway to see Takuya taking his own stuff out of the locker he and Takuya were sharing and Kouji helping. "What's going on?" He asked walking closer.

"I'm going to be Kouji's locker partner..." Takuya paused as he slipped his thumb under Kitt's chin and leaned in, "thanks for everything," He whispered and kissed the red-haired boy who closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

"So you're going to be locker partners? That's great! But what caused you guys to be friends all of a sudden?" Kitt asked, eyeing the two.

Kouji and Takuya looked at each other with a soft glint in their eyes that Kitt could see. "Well, let's just say that," Takuya started looking back at his friend, "we 'kissed and made up'. Kouji and I were also thinking about throwing a good-bye party for you. How does that sound?"

"That's sweet of you, but I won't have time. I'm here to get all my stuff and head home to help my parents pack."

"How about we help you? We can come over after school and-"

Before Takuya could finish, Eithen and a man that he knew as Kitt's foster dad came up behind the red haired boy. "Ready to go sport? Oh, hi Takuya..."

Kitt's foster dad paused when he noticed that Eithen ran and hugged Takuya. The brunette bent down and smiled. "I'm going to miss you too and I'll tell Shinya that you said hello."

Eithen smiled, and nodded. Kitt turned to face his dad. "Can Takuya and his friends come and help with the packing?"

"I don't mind as long as you guys don't goof off in the process, okay?"

"You're the greatest!" Kitt chirped. He hugged his foster dad as the bell rang for first class.

* * *

Kouichi and Izumi met up in the cafeteria when the bell rang for lunch. They still had to figure out how they were going to help Kouji and Takuya get together. The two sat down at the table. Izumi was the first to sigh. "Kouichi, I just think it's best we just let them solve this on their own."

The dark-haired boy sighed. He knew that his girlfriend was right even though he didn't want to admit it. Kouichi really wanted to help his brother be happy. He also wanted his best friend be happy, even if it meant that Takuya was with someone else. Now it looked like Takuya was free again since Kitt was moving.

The two were so much wrapped in their own thoughts that they didn't realize that Kouji and Takuya came up and Kouji spoke up. "Brother, are you okay?"

Kouichi merely jumped and turned toward his brother. "Kouji...don't do that."

"Sorry," Kouji apologized and sat next to his brother, "but are you okay-"

"Yea," Takuya continued sitting next to Izumi, "when we came in we noticed that you two looked upset about something. Is everything all right?"

"We're fine, bro. Izumi and I are trying to solve something that's between the two of us."

"Okay," Kouji responded with concern and gave his brother a little rub on the back, "but I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"Thanks, bro," Kouichi responded with a smile.

Kouji and Takuya got up and walked toward the back door holding hands. Izumi's eyes widened and she gasped. Kouichi looked in her direction and his eyes widened too.

* * *

The two walked to their favorite spot and sat down outside, under a shade of a tree. "I hope they're going to be okay," Takuya started.

"I wouldn't worry. If my brother is troubled, Izumi is not too far off," Kouji reassured his boyfriend with a glint in his eye.

"You mean..." Takuya stuttered catching on as Kouji nodded his head, "That's great! When did it happen?"

"Just a week ago," Kouji said as Takuya reached behind Kouji and pull gently pull the rubber band off and his long hair was free. "Hey!"

Takuya grinned as Koujii turned and pinned him down. A playful expression was on Takuya's face as they held each other's gaze. The bell rang just as Kouji started to kiss and nip his boyfriend's neck. The dark-haired boy's eyes sifted toward the door and narrowed. He was going to have to do something about that bell.

* * *

Kitt's face lit up when the doorbell rang. He was going to make sure that they have fun but he was also going to have a _talk_ with Kouji and make sure that he was not playing some horrible joke on Takuya. He cleared his throat and opened the door and the two walked in. The place had a lot of tension in the air, as they followed Kitt into the living room.

"Kouji, can I talk to you in private?" Kitt requested.

There was silence as the vibes changed drastically from tension to confusion. Kouji followed Kitt down the hallway into a room that had posters, a computer sitting on a desk, a bookshelf and the bed was near the window. The light was off, leaving only sun light to cast shadows. The red-haired boy closed the door and stood there with his back turned.

"Do you love Takuya," Kitt asked. He waited for an answered, and when he got non, he added, "answer me. Do you _love_ him." His voice knowing.

"Of course I love Takuya...huh?" Kouji paused when he noticed that Kitt was shaking a little, his hands balled into fists.

It took a moment for Kitt to speak but when he did, it was harsh and bitter. "Then, why didn't you take him first before I did? I hated how Takuya was so forgiving toward you and I envied you at the same time. I never knew someone who would do that for a friend. You should be lucky to have someone like that in your life...there were times when I wanted to beat the shit out of you-"

"I was jealous," Kouji finally said as Kitt turned around, "jealous that you got Takuya first. If I didn't have the type of feelings for Takuya as I do now, it would've been a different story."

Kitt looked at Kouji for a moment and studied his face, searching for the truth. Kitt stepped up, hugged Kouji gently, and he was slightly shocked that Kouji hugged back.

* * *

The two walked into the living room to see Takuya and Eithen playing checkers. "Who is wining?" Kitt asked.

Eithen smirked. "I am."

"Now what did I say about goofing off!" The red-haired boy's foster dad called from the kitchen, his voice knowing.

"Yea, I know that. Now let's go have some fun!"

The two boys followed Kitt into his room and closed the door. Eithen smiled when faint music came from the other side of the door.

* * *

The three made good progress getting things packed into boxes in three hours.

"How about we call it, I'm tired," Takuya spoke up.

Kitt nodded his head and followed Kouji and Takuya to the door and the three said their good-byes. The red haired-boy closed the door and leaned against it. He stood there for a moment, lost in thought. Kitt couldn't help but smile a little, thinking that he just made friends with Kouji. Kitt's expression changed to a smile as he walked into the kitchen ready to have something to eat.

* * *

Kouji and Takuya decided to come to the park and chill. "So, what did you and Kitt talked about?" Takuya asked inching closer to his boyfriend.

The sun was setting, casting a soft light around them. Their faces were close and their arms were around each other.

"Oh, you know...he just wanted to make sure that I'll be a good boy..." Kouji answered.

"Hmmm," Takuya moaned, pressing his body against Kouji's, "that reminds me. Do you want to spend the night?"

Kouji pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. "I think something could work out. But I thought you were tired."

"Well," Takuya whispered into his boyfriend's ear, sending a chill down Kouji's spine, "I thought we could have a little _alone_ time at my place."

"Hmmm … sounds good."

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast and it was time to say good-bye. The airport was packed with people standing in line to get their tickets, or making their way to the gets. Kitt sat in the chair, hunched over, his forehead resting against his fists, his eyes showing many emotions. Eithen sat next to him, munching on some chips.

Kitt's foster dad got up and walked to confirm the time of the flight, and that they were ready. Once he was done, Kitt's faster dad turned and walked back to see Kitt sitting there looking a little frustrated.

"Kitt, are you all right?" The man asked, sitting next to his foster son.

"What if they forget..." Kitt whispered, "what if..."

"Takuya!" Eithen shouted causing the other two to jump. The little boy jumped out of his seat and ran past people pushing his way through. Kitt got up and followed Eithen, doing the same.

"Kitt! Eithen!" Takuya hollered and waved.

Kouji waved too. They stopped when they reached each other. Takuya and Kitt hugged tightly.

"I'm glad you've made it," Kitt whispered.

"Well, it took a lot of convincing to let us through..."

Kouji's expression changed to annoyed as he crossed his arms. "Yea and next time tell me when we have to be crammed into a suit-case. That really hurt you know."

They all laughed as Kitt extended his hand toward Kouji who took it. Instead of a handshake, Kouji pulled Kitt close and hugged him. "Don't be afraid of making new friends," Kouji whispered, "friends are important."

_**"Flight 137 to New York is now ready for boarding. Have your tickets and personal belongings ready. I repeat. Flight 137 to New York is now ready for boarding." **_

"Come on you two," Kitt's foster dad called to them, "it's time to go!"

"Coming!"

Kitt took his little brother's and turned and made their way back to their foster dad when Kouji called out to him.

"Don't forget what I told you!"

The red haired-boy stopped and turned. Eithen pulled out of his brother's hand and ran toward his faster dad. Kitt put two fingers up and smiled. Kouji smiled back and gave Kitt the thumbs up. The red-haired boy turned to catch up with his family.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Takuya asked.

After they left the Airport, They decided to go to Takuya's house. The two were alone, lying next to each other on Takuya's bed

"Oh...were you jealous?" Kouji teased lightly.

Takuya let out a fake pout. Kouji knew him all too well. The dark-haired boy smiled. "I was encouraging him to make friends." He informed.

Takuya smiled. He shifted so he was facing his boyfriend. "That was sweet of you..."

"Yea. I'm sure he'll do just fine. Kitt's not all that bad of a person..."

Takuya yawned and curled next to his boyfriend.

Things are back to normal.

The End


End file.
